The present invention relates generally to a method for controlling crop and plant pests and parasites. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of controlling nematodes that invade soybean and like crops.
There are many nematodes and like pests and parasites that invade and damage plants and crops. An example of such a pest is Heterodera glycines. Other such pests include, for example, Meloidogyne incognita and Heterodera schachtii.
Heterodera glycines nematodes are parasites, or pests, that feed on soybean crops. These nematodes result in stunting, and yellowing, and reduce yield in typical soybean crops. Attempts to control the nematodes have not been entirely successful. One method for attempting to control the nematodes is to use a chemical soil treatment. The known chemical treatments, however, do not function entirely satisfactory in controlling the nematodes and are very expensive. An alternative method for attempting to control Heterodera glycines nematodes is through crop rotation. But, for many farmers, crop rotation is not a viable alternative as many crops do not have the yield of soybeans.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of controlling Heterodera glycines and like nematodes.